1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a subject designating device and a subject tracking apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
An imaging device in the related art determines a subject position based upon an AF area selected by the user and executes focus adjustment processing for the subject thus designated (see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2004-205885).